


Как устроен приговор

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Analysis, Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, Northern Society | Северное общество, Single work, Southern Society | Южное общество, United Slavs | Общество соединенных славян, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Если начать отвечать на очевидный, казалось бы, вопрос «Так за что осудили декабристов?», выясняется много интересного и неочевидного.Размещение: со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона - с указанием автора
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	1. Как устроен приговор

Начнем с конца, причем печального: 12 июля подследственным по делу о тайном политическом обществе – тем, кого позже запомнили как «декабристов» – был объявлен приговор по итогам расследования, а на следующий день, еще утром, около рассвета, этот приговор был исполнен. Пятеро были казнены на виселице, несколько десятков – лишены чинов и впоследствии сосланы в Сибирь, на каторгу или на поселение, еще некоторое количество – разжалованы в солдаты и отправлены на службу кто на Кавказ, кто в дальние (например, тоже сибирские) гарнизоны; почти все, кроме нескольких человек, были при этом лишены дворянства…

Это, пожалуй, факты общеизвестные. И что к ним, казалось бы, можно добавить?

Ну, например, зададим еще один, казалось бы, столь же очевидный вопрос: а _за что_ им был вынесен этот приговор?

Речь сейчас идет прежде всего не о реальных их делах (и словах) и соответствии их наказанию, не о том, считать ли его слишком жестоким, заслуженным или даже незаслуженно мягким (в наше время можно услышать все варианты оценки), а именно о том, **что** в обвинительном заключении стояло как основание вынесенным приговорам?

Предположим, что мы вышли на улицу, остановили там совершенно обычного человека, который историю в школе учил, но никогда ей особо не интересовался, и задали ему этот вопрос.

Думается, велика вероятность, что ответ может оказаться **«за восстание»** : именно фраза «восстание декабристов» сидит у нас всех в головах настолько прочно, что ей обозначают даже одновременное цветение нескольких кактусов соответствующего вида.

Если же мы не отпустили бы сразу этого обычного человека и потребовали от него каких-то подробностей, опять же очень вероятно, что он вспомнил бы о том, что у них было какое-то **тайное общество** и они собирались **убить царя.**

…и вы знаете, что можно сказать (пока отпущенный нами _обычный человек_ радостно уйдет своим путем)? Что вообще-то именно эти три общеизвестных пункта довольно неплохо соответствуют трем основным пунктам обвинения!

Но вот если пойти дальше и дорваться, скажем, до подпунктов, а еще – посмотреть, как они соотносятся с конкретными людьми и распределяются по тяжести обвинения, все станет куда более сложно, менее очевидно, и на наш взгляд – интересно, а порой, как это ни странно будет сказать о такой мрачной теме, даже весело. Что мы и попытаемся дальше по возможности доказать.


	2. О трех пунктах

…кстати, если перечислить для себя элементы истории, с финала которой мы начали: арест, следствие, приговор, казнь, то в ней на современный слух, пожалуй, не хватает элемента довольно очевидного – **суд**. 

Суд как учреждение в ней вполне был, созванный специально по этому поводу, а вот суда как процесса не было (что, кстати, удивило многих подследственных, осознавших, что они попадают сразу на оглашение приговора). Тем более, известный нам состязательный судебный процесс с обвинителем и защитником, в российском судопроизводстве был еще неизвестен, а собравшийся Верховный Уголовный Суд занимался в данном случае уточнением формулировок вины и приговоров и уточнением же распределения обвиняемых по разрядам. Впрочем, сама эта конструкция, разрядная сетка, была им выдана уже как данность, и основным разработчиком ее был никто иной, как Михаил Сперанский. 

В былые годы исследователи не раз писали о том, что Сперанскому эта работа могла достаться в наказание, поскольку декабристы имели на него планы как на возможного члена Временного Правления, если им удастся захватить власть. Не пытаясь выяснить, так ли это было, заметим еще одну черту его личности: по дотошному распределению 120 человек по 12 категориям (разряды с 1 по 11-й и «вне разрядов») с подробным обоснованием, по каким пунктам обвинения в какой можно попасть, вспоминаешь скорее, что образование Михаил Михайлович получил в семинарии, а значит, схоластику ему вполне преподавали. И запомнил он ее, похоже, хорошо.

И вот Разрядная комиссия Верховного уголовного суда записала в своем заключении:

> «Все разнообразные части сего обширного дела в совокупном их обозрении представляют главный умысл: _умысл на потрясение империи, на испровержение коренных общественных законов, на превращение всего государственного порядка_. Три предмета, три главные рода злодеяний предполагаемый были к совершению сего умысла: 1) цареубийство 2) бунт 3) мятеж воинский».

Возможно, вам кажется, что второй и третий пункт – об одном и том же. Или, например, что «бунт» – это какая-нибудь «дубина народной войны» в отличие от организованного «мятежа воинского».

На самом деле, тень на плетень навел тут «Воинский устав» Петра I. Есть там артикул, явно напоминающий и «мятеж воинский», и «цареубийство»: «Ежели кто подданный войска вооружи или оружие предпримет против его величества, или умышлять будет помянутое величество полонить или убить, или учинить ему какое насильство, тогда имеют тот и все оные, которые в том вспомогали или совет свой подали, яко оскорбители величества четвертованы быть и их пожитки забраны» (артикул 19).

А есть и другой, даже в другой части этого документа: 

> «Никто б ниже словом или дело или письмами сам собою или через других к бунту или что иное учинить причины не дал, из чего бы мог бунт произойти. Ежели кто против сего поступит, оный по розыску дела живота лишится или на теле наказан будет». (артикул 135).

Таким образом, в первом случае речь идет именно о вооруженном выступлении (самом по себе или направленном конкретно против царя), а во втором – о неких сговорах и сходках и каких-то нестроениях в результате.

Если посмотреть, как именно применяется пункт «за бунт» в результатах следствия, то можно в дальнейшем для понятности переименовать его для себя так: «за тайное общество». Мы, чтобы избежать путаницы с мятежом, так дальше и поступим. А в качестве примера, представляющего, наверное, наибольшее разнообразие вариантов обвинения, входящих в пункт о «бунте», посмотрим, например, на то, что пишут по нему Павлу Пестелю, обвиняемому номер один в списке:

> «Учреждал и с неограниченной властью управлял Южным обществом, имевшим целию бунт и введение республиканского правления; составлял планы, уставы, Конституцию, возбуждал и приготовлял к бунту. Участвовал в умысле отторжения областей от империи. Принимал деятельные меры к распространению Общества привлечением других».

Нужно сказать, что первые _рода вины_ делятся еще и на виды, каждый на три, а виды тоже имеют по нескольку подпунктов.

Так, цареубийство включает 1) знание 2) согласие 3) вызов к совершению.

Пункты «по тайному обществу» с ними отчасти совпадают: 1) знание 2) согласие 3) деятельное участие с возбуждением.

А вот «мятеж воинский» так четко на три вида уже не делится, там просто следует список пунктов, хотя в них тоже есть «знание», «согласие», а также разные виды «личного действия», в частности, важным оказывается, было ли оно «с пролитием крови» или «с возбуждением нижних чинов».

Более подробный рассказ о том, как эти подпункты прилагаются к конкретным людям и что тут любопытного, мы, пожалуй, опять начнем с конца списка – с «мятежа воинского».


	3. «Мятеж воинский»

_Наименьшая вина_

…и первая странность подстерегает нас уже в самом его месте в списке.

Может представляться естественным (и такие высказывания встречаются) – мол, вполне справедливо их осудили, они же восстали, выступили против верховной власти. В этом есть логика: восстание – действие, и очевидно направленное против власти.

Тем любопытнее, что логика следствия с очевидной для нас совпадает не везде. Восстание для него – безусловно преступление, но участие в нем, без иных отягчающих обстоятельств – преступление наименьшее из трех основных разновидностей. 

Мы уже упоминали выше Павла Пестеля – так вот, возглавлять список всех осужденных вообще и конкретно осужденных вне разрядов ему совершенно не мешает то, что у него (единственного из пятерки казненных) **нет** в обвинении пункта «по мятежу».

А у двух последних разрядов, то есть наказанных менее прочих, десятого и одиннадцатого, наоборот, только пункт «по мятежу» и остался. В одиннадцатом – четыре «северных» офицера, которые по приговору суда были разжалованы в солдаты даже без лишения дворянства, в отличие от всех остальных разрядов. (И еще немалое число участников петербургских событий было наказано даже не по разрядной сетке, а просто высочайшими приказами переведены в другие полки или оставлены под надзором, опять-таки без лишения дворянства.)

Десятый разряд (в котором в солдаты разжалуют с лишением дворянства) сравнить с одиннадцатым можно, хотя несколько странно: он состоит… из одного человека. И из этого сравнения появляется любопытная закономерность, которая еще встретится нам при дальнейшем рассмотрении: «знание» о чем-то может быть более тяжким преступлением, чем действие, без разницы, результативное или нет. В одиннадцатом – три офицера Гвардейского морского экипажа, который на площади был, и один – Измайловского полка, где и солдаты проявляли недовольство вторичной присягой, и офицеры (в том числе попавший в 11 разряд подпоручик Фок) пытались раскачать их на выступление, но в итоге ничего из этого не вышло. А в десятом – капитан Конно-пионерного эскадрона Михаил Пущин (родной брат Ивана Пущина), в вину которому записано «знал о приготовлении к мятежу», причем к этому дано еще примечание: «Хотя и знал, но вместе с тем и противоречил, представляя успех невероятным, а дело постыдным». И эта формулировка (которая, вполне возможно, вызовет у современного читателя вопрос, а где тут тогда вообще вина?) «тянет» на более серьезное наказание, чем «лично действовал в мятеже» или «возбуждал нижних чинов к мятежу».

Возможно, в данном конкретном случае дело было еще и в том, что Конно-пионерный эскадрон – это одно из любимых детищ нового императора, вообще неравнодушного к военно-инженерным наукам, и тут в нем ТАКОЕ… Но, повторимся, некоторую общую закономерность этот случай тоже воплощает, и мы еще к ней вернемся.

_Кое-что о возбуждении_

Впрочем, для тех, кто «лично действовал в мятеже», безусловно имеет значение, _как именно_ . Самые тяжелые варианты это «действовал с пролитием крови» и «взят с оружием в руках». Все, кому их присудили: вне разрядов или в первом разряде. Впрочем, категория это немногочисленная. И кстати, ни ту, ни другую формулировку не следует понимать буквально. Так, «с пролитием крови» действовали только Оболенский и Каховский (оба ранившие Милорадовича; на счету Каховского еще полковник Лейб-гренадерского полка Стюрлер и раненый кинжалом мимоидущий офицер, который отказывался говорить, что он за Константина), а также Щепин-Ростовский, который, пока выходил со двора Московский полк, успел переранить пятерых человек, в том числе двух генералов, а также полковника, унтер-офицера и солдата, но все они в итоге остались живы. Однако в их компании оказывается и Вильгельм Кюхельбекер, который _пытался_ выстрелить из пистолета то в великого князя Михаила Павловича, то в генерала Воинова. Но, как человек сугубо гражданский и не слишком ловкий в силу физических кондиций, выстрел сделать так и не смог.

Не так просто все и со «взят с оружием в руках», пункте, который присутствует у трех привезенных в Петербург участников восстания Черниговского полка (братья Муравьевы-Апостолы и Бестужев-Рюмин; всех прочих выживших участников судили в Первой армии, так сказать, на месте событий). Заметим, что для этого пункта вовсе не обязательно, чтобы у человека в момент ареста физически было какое-то оружие и чтобы он непременно оказывал вооруженное сопротивление: достаточно просто быть в составе полка, который _поднял оружие_ против законной власти, а конкретный человек может, например, и хаотически брести по полю, куда его пришедшая в голову картечь ведет. Возможно, с учетом этого случая появился в классификации действий по мятежу пункт «согласие именоваться главой мятежа, но без пролития крови и без личного действия», хотя мимо второй его части определенно проходил Трубецкой, а у Сергея Муравьева-Апостола лично формулировка еще более интересная: «лично действовал в мятеже с готовностию пролития крови». Т.е. не пролил – это не важно, а важно – что был готов!

Важным моментом является также то, только ли _лично_ «действовал в мятеже» данный человек, или он еще _возбуждал_ к мятежу других – нижних чинов или товарищей? И тут перед нами являются не только чеканные формы исходного разделения видов вины: «действие без возбуждения» и «возбуждение без действия», но и различные конкретные случаи.

Вот, например, князь Александр Одоевский (поэт, автор фразы «Ах, как славно мы умрем!»), замыкающий четвертый разряд осужденных: «лично действовал в мятеже без возбуждения других, но с пистолетом в руках». Это, видимо, такой недо-вариант действия «с пролитием крови»: в отличие от Кюхельбекера, выстрелить из этого пистолета он даже не пытался (что у него, служащего военного, скорее всего, вышло бы куда лучше), но само нахождение при нем не предусмотренного уставом оружия – дело уже подозрительное.

А вот его товарищи по мятежу из пятого разряда. Коллежский асессор Глебов «лично действовал в мятеже и дал солдатам деньги для покупки вина» (собственно, в этом его действие и состояло). И, несомненно лучшая вариация на тему «возбуждения» – обвинение поручика Финляндского полка Андрея Розена: « _Лично действовал в мятеже возбуждением нижних чинов, хотя возбуждение это было отрицательное_ »! Если вы не можете представить себе, как выглядит «отрицательное возбуждение», господа из Верховного суда даже поясняют свою формулировку: «т.е. он остановил взвод, который должен [был] идти для усмирения мятежников». Тут стоит сказать, что действия Розена на самом деле имели еще более сокрушительный результат, и его, пожалуй, можно считать покровителем питерских автомобильных пробок, особенно тех, которые стоят на мостах: Розен устроил пробку задолго до того «как это стало мейнстримом». Финляндский полк, как и Измайловский, волновался в процессе присяги, на так и не выступил, и в итоге его двинули на подавление мятежа. Уже на мосту перед площадью Розен скомандовал своей роте, шедшей впереди, стоять на месте (несколько раз повторив приказ), – и в итоге на площадь не смогла пройти не только она, но и весь остальной полк и еще какое-то количество верных правительству сил, стоявших позади на том же мосту. История любопытнейшая, Розен, не побывав ни в обществе, ни собственно на площади, отправился по итогам на каторгу, – а термин, пожалуй, все-таки вне конкуренции по оригинальности.

_Мятежный Юг_

В предыдущих пунктах не раз возникали истории, связанные с Петербургом, что неудивительно – наиболее известное восстание произошло именно там. Было и на Юге свое восстание – Черниговского полка, но, как уже было сказано, в основном участвовавших в нем офицеров, за исключением трех человек, судили не в Петербурге. Тем не менее, Севером и тремя «черниговцами» не ограничивается список тех, кто имеет в приговоре пункт «по мятежу». Давайте посмотрим, как это могло получиться и что собственно при этом имеется в виду?

Прежде всего, на Юге было Общество Соединенных Славян, которое возникло совершенно независимо от прочих, но в начале осени 1825 года о его существовании узнали Сергей Муравьев-Апостол и Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин. Они говорили со «славянами» о планах будущих выступлений еще до того, как внезапная смерть Александра I «перезапустила» события по-своему; уже когда восстание начиналось, им не раз пытались передать об этом известия; и сами они, узнав про приказ об аресте Муравьевых, обсуждали, что делать, посылали людей для связи с ними или с другими своими членами, а еще один из полков – Пензенский, где было несколько членов тайного общества, была идея поднять. Идею обсуждали, спорили – но так и не решились. Тем не менее, эти разговоры, поездки и несостоявшееся восстание полка обеспечили пункт «по мятежу» ровно половине членов Славянского общества, попавших в разрядную сетку (11 из 22).

Это – случай еще довольно очевидный, хотя и в нем следуем иметь в виду, что «мятеж» – не только то, что состоялось, но и то, что могло, но не произошло. Однако этим список «мятежного Юга» отнюдь не исчерпывается! И сугубое его гнездо обнаруживается даже не в Тульчине (вокруг которого бродили слухи и идеи о выступлении 1 января, хотя и не столь капитальные, как показано, скажем, в фильме «Союз Спасения»), а в мирной Каменской управе, сконцентрированной вокруг усадьбы Давыдовых, где никаких попыток восстания вроде бы не происходило. Но…

Есть, например, такие люди: Александр Поджио, брат его Иосиф и Владимир Лихарев, женатый, как и Иосиф, на дочери сенатора Бороздина. И объединяет их не только родство, но и один и тот же сюжет в третьем пункте приговора. Александр Поджио, у которого итальянские корни вполне воплотились в привычке говорить много и пламенно (и немало лишнего), уже после известий об аресте Пестеля, как сообщает текст приговора, «советовал и убеждал князя Волконского возмутить вверенное ему войско»: генерал Волконский тогда, по идее, мог поднять по приказу дивизию. Но отказался это делать. И заметим: у Иосифа Поджио и Лихарева, которые _знали_ об этой истории, она (и вообще пункт «по мятежу») в приговоре есть, а у Волконского – нет! У него эта история упоминается только в примечании, а примечаниями в приговоре шли наоборот всякие смягчающие вину обстоятельства, в данном случае: «Отрекся действовать в возмущении войск по предложению Поджио».

А вот еще пара из Каменки и окрестностей: живущий там отставной Василий Давыдов и капитан артиллерийской роты Ентальцев. Чтобы разобраться в ситуации, придется не останавливаться на разрядном списке, а заглянуть и в их дела. Еще до того, как Поджио подоспел со своим предложением – тот же Волконский, Давыдов и пока еще не арестованный Пестель обсуждали в конце ноября известный русский вопрос «Что делать?» Встречаться они думали по другому поводу, но пока собирались, узнали о смерти Александра I. Это добавило вопросу актуальности, поскольку возможность доноса и раскрытия общества, что и было сутью прежней темы, никуда не делись. Планы, под стать ситуации, были несколько хаотические и включали возможность скорого выступления (хотя реальные события в итоге развивались еще быстрее). Исходили все трое в частности из того, что с 1 января 1826 года полк Пестеля должен был занять караулы в Штабе Второй армии – куда он, заметим, мог прийти совершенно законно! Что должно было происходить дальше, кто и когда присоединяется, уже гораздо более туманный вопрос, но понятно, что одним Вятским полком замысел не ограничивался. Вот и Ентальцеву как командующему артиллерийской ротой Давыдов вскоре после этого предложил в разговоре присоединиться, если начнется. Подробности этого разговора – отдельный интересный вопрос, уводящий нас от темы приговора (например, присоединяться предполагалось, похоже, к 3 корпусу Первой армии, представителей которой на этой встрече не было), но в итоге никто никуда не поднялся (кроме Черниговского полка…. да, он, кстати, из 3 корпуса!) – и присоединяться в районе Каменки было решительно не к кому… Но пункт «о мятеже» по итогам этого разговора в приговор получили оба!

Кстати, «план 1 января» обеспечил этот пункт еще одному человеку: служившему в Тульчине Александру Барятинскому. 

В период междуцарствия он развернул довольно бурную (хотя тоже несколько хаотическую) деятельность – в частности, несколько раз отправлял к Пестелю посланцев из членов общества для обмена новостями… и ответа на все тот же извечный вопрос. Так до него и дошли некоторые идеи о плане выступления… Заметим, не только тому, кто привозил сведения (переданные устно), но и самому Пестелю при этом ничего про «мятеж» в приговоре не написали. 

В последнем случае – возможно, потому что он так и не выступил, даже узнав о неизбежном аресте? Но если у Волконского отказ действовать, как мы видели, записан в «оправдательное» примечание, то здесь никакого примечания нет. Почему? Неизвестно. Потому что приговор у него – все равно казнь? Потому что он номер первый в списке, по идее – самый виновный? Неведомо.

А вот последняя история о «мятежном Юге» опять не обойдется без примечаний. Как мы видели, досталось и Каменке, и – краем – Тульчину, и «Славянам»… С Васильковской управой тем более понятно – там поднялся Черниговский полк. И был в этой управе такой человек – Артамон Муравьев, Сергею Муравьеву-Апостолу, как тогда говорили, «внучатый брат» (примерно четвероюродный), командир Ахтырского гусарского полка. К нему два брата Муравьевы-Апостолы (и присоединившийся прямо в процессе Бестужев-Рюмин) заезжали буквально накануне событий. Известия как о 14 декабря, так и о приказе об аресте братьев и здесь придавали известному русскому вопросу потрясающую актуальность… О том, как именно шел разговор и что именно отвечал Артамон (например, обещал поддержку или наоборот просил убраться поскорее), сохранились от разных его участников довольно разные свидетельства, и попытка вычислить, что из них ближе к реальности, – опять-таки отдельный и непростой сюжет. Нам же, пожалуй, важно даже не то, о чем там в действительности была речь, а то, что следствие в итоге остановилось на версии, которая в приговоре Артамону опять-таки пошла в примечания:

> «При начатии мятежа в Василькове решительно отказался действовать с полком своим».

А значит, никак не могла дать пищу для соответствующего пункта, а он, между тем, у него есть: _«приуготовлял товарищей к мятежу»_. Чтобы понять, что это были за товарищи, и хорошо ли они «приуготовились», недостаточно даже дела самого Артамона Захаровича. Зато в деле одного его подчиненного, ротмистра Семичева (то ли был в тайном обществе, то ли рядом проходил) мелькает фраза, что командир его как-то после лещинских лагерей 1825 года спрашивал: «в случае нужды, буду ли я в готовности с эскадроном». Понятно, что нужда так и не настала, а семичевский эскадрон, как и остальной полк, двинулся на подавление мятежников, но встретиться на поле боя не случилось. В итоге Семичева после полугода в крепости перевели в другой полк… А его командиру на основании не очень внятного разговора внесли пункт обвинения «по мятежу»!

* * *

Таким образом, завершая наш «мятежный обзор», мы можем со всей уверенностью сказать, что обвинение в «мятеже» – это не только два реально произошедших восстания, и даже не только разговоры вокруг тех же ситуаций людей, которые могли восстать, но не восстали (Измайловский и Финляндский полки на Севере, Пензенский и артиллеристы – на Юге), а порой – также сведения и разговоры о планах, которые даже близко не подошли к осуществлению.


	4. Тайное общество (оно же «Бунт»)

_Есть ли жизнь вне общества_

Тайное общество – пункт самый массовый в приговоре декабристам. И это закономерно – все-таки исходно расследование началось еще до восстаний (хотя и незадолго) и основывалось на доносах именно _про тайное общество._

Тем любопытнее посмотреть на тех, кто в приговор попал, но даже по мнению следствия и судей к обществу никак не относился. Нужно сказать, что это сплошь представители Севера. Что и неудивительно: при довольно поспешной (в силу меняющихся обстоятельств) подготовки восстания, члены Северного общества, ища союзников в разных полках, кого-то принимали за неделю, а то и за день-два до начала, а кому-то просто сообщали о тех или иных планах, формальным приемом не утруждаясь. Тем более, куда легче понять в такой обстановке, что человек согласен выступить против присяги, чем то, что же он думает о возможном будущем России и насколько это совпадает с планами общества.

Состав этих «людей не из общества» тоже довольно любопытен, посмотрим на этот небольшой список: 

**1 разряд:**

Щепин-Ростовский (Московский полк)

* Дивов

**4 разряд:**

* А. Беляев

* П. Беляев

**5 разряд:**

Розен (Финляндский полк)

* М. Кюхельбекер

* М. Бодиско

* Б. Бодиско

**10 разряд (весь):**

М. Пущин (Конно-пионерный эскадрон)

**11 разряд (весь):**

* Вишневский

* Мусин-Пушкин

* Акулов

Фок (Измайловский полк)

Мы видим здесь четырех офицеров разных полков, уже упоминавшихся выше, – и девятерых (включая две пары братьев!), отмеченных тут звездочками – из Гвардейского морского экипажа, который в самом деле вышел на площадь практически целиком, притом что в Северном обществе там состоял (и то лишь с осени 1825 г.) только не вошедший в данный список Арбузов, а непосредственно к выходу полка имели отношение два моряка, но из других частей – братья Николай и Петр Бестужевы.

Так что среди моряков оказалось немало людей, склонных к вольнодумству. Возможно, причиной тому в числе прочего – печальное состояние флота при Александре I, но, скорее всего, сыграл роль и сам характер службы, где офицерам приходилось, во-первых, вести записи обо всем, что происходит (а значит, обдумывать обстановку и формулировать мысли), а во-вторых, сами условия плавания опять-таки стимулировали навык думать и принимать решения самостоятельно, потому что посоветоваться, скажем, во время бури, может быть просто не с кем. Наконец, участникам случалось видеть различные страны и то, как устроена жизнь в них. Кто-то в итоге попал в тайное общество (Бестужевы, Торсон, Арбузов), а другие, как мы видим, оказались готовы действовать для каких-то перемен, и не зная о нем заранее.

Кстати, если под мятежом, как мы видели, может подразумеваться много чего помимо реально случившихся восстаний, то как раз случай с моряками показывает, что «тайным обществом» все-таки считался довольно небольшой набор таковых: Северное и Южное, их предшественники Союз Спасения и Союз Благоденствия, а также объединившиеся с «южанами» Соединенные Славяне. Другие, менее внятные общества и кружки, иногда возникавшие на периферии этих или сами по себе, либо не «тянули» на место в разрядной сетке… либо не учитывались именно как тайное общество. 

Для доказательства этого тезиса нам понадобятся три человека-не-из-общества, стоящие выше прочих по разрядам – Дивов и братья Беляевы. И Арбузов, ни о каком Северном обществе тогда не слышавший. Точнее, поначалу было их трое – Арбузов и Беляевы, братьям было 20 и 17, Арбузов был постарше, все трое читали рыцарские романы – и дочитались до идеи составить общество, чтобы «сделаться защитниками невинности и страждущих». Начали писать для себя Очень Строгие Правила, да еще старший Беляев с Арбузовым рассуждали, стоит ли сообщать это младшему брату, а чтобы он не слышал, уходили из казарм гулять по берегу Фонтанки… Где-то на этом этапе все и остановилось, но советские историки гордо поименовали это тайное общество из трех или двух лиц, вкупе с последующими вольнолюбивыми разговорами этих же лиц много с кем, – Обществом гвардейского экипажа. 

А вот Следственный комитет, пожалуй, проявил большее здравомыслие – и тайным обществом не счел ни этот, не следующий случай с ними же, когда уже летом 1825 года они познакомились еще с одним моряком, молодым, но очень способным, недавно вернувшимся из кругосветного путешествия – Дмитрием Завалишиным. Который рассказал Беляевым и их товарищам (среди которых уже появился Дивов), что существует международное тайное общество, Орден Восстановления. Цель его – приблизительно за все хорошее против всего плохого. Завалишин показывал схемы его устройства, рисунки церемониальных одежда для разных степеней посвящения и даже доверенный ему церемониальный меч, полагавшийся для какой-то степени… Ну казалось бы, чего тут не хватает для полной реальности тайного общества? Да самого общества! Существовало оно только в голове Дмитрия Завалишина, и сообщить он о нем успел самым разным людям: принять кого-то в это общество еще во время плавания, в Русской Америке; написать по прибытии Александру I с предложением такое общество создать для борьбы со всякой революционной заразой (император не заинтересовался); он намекал на него Рылееву, в ответ на то, что Рылеев намекал ему на Северное общество… И пока ехал сухим путем с Камчатки в Петербург через Якутск и Иркутск – где-то заказал меч и церемониальную одежду, правда, ее показывать морякам не стал, потому что в соответствии с его же рисунками это был костюм великого магистра Ордена Восстановления – откуда бы такой у скромного рядового члена? (А про меч Арбузов писал, что рукоятка у него была совершенно непрактичная, с очень острыми гранями, если крепко сожмешь – можно и руку разрезать.) При этом разговоры с моряками Гвардейского Экипажа Завалишин вел такие, что о них мы упомянем уже в части следующей – про цареубийство… Так вот, вся эта феерия, надо сказать, пока выяснялась, заняла немало времени (и, похоже, нервов) у Следственного комитета, но тайным обществом по итогам так и не посчиталась. Что, в общем-то, логично: тайное общество может не иметь ни специального меча, ни особенных знаков для узнавания…. Было бы само общество!

Кстати, в чем же все-таки тогда состоит пребывание в нем?

_Чем заняться в обществе_

Посмотрим, на какие конкретно деяния разделяется все же пребывание в тайном обществе. Все-таки это – нечто более многообразное, чем «мятеж» или «цареубийство», как расширительно их ни толкуй.

К вопросу о реальности тайных обществ: чтобы таковое появилось, его нужно все-таки когда-то **учредить** . А чтобы, появившись, не развалилось – **управлять** , а если все-таки попытается – **восстанавливать** . Это мы перечисляем не просто очевидные истины, а еще и варианты обвинений. Причем довольно серьезных, по крайней мере, все (точнее – _почти_ все), кому они достались, находятся либо «вне разрядов», либо в первом разряде.

Пока все логично… но, как обычно, есть особенности.

Вот, например, очередной элементарный вопрос: хорошо, «учреждали» и «управляли» – какое общество? И каким?

Тут, пожалуй, проще всего, как ни странно, с Обществом Соединенным Славян: до того, как оно объединилось с Южным, никаким иных мутаций с ним не происходило, и упомянутые по этому поводу лица (братья Борисовы и поляк Люблинский) действительно имени прямое отношение к его созданию.

А вот общество, существовавшее в Петербурге, Москве и на Юге, за 10 лет своего существования претерпевало различные метаморфозы, меняло названия и задачи, распускалось и собиралось снова… И многие члены обществ более ранних, Союза Спасения и Союза Благоденствия, к последующим действиям Севера и Юга не имели никакого отношения и даже не знали о них, потому что давно отошли от подобных занятий. Иногда и уехали в другое место – по службе или, наоборот, женившись и выйдя в отставку… Мало того, оба этих ранних общества были учреждены последовательно до того, как со всех служивших по военной и гражданской части, собрали подписки не состоять ни в каких тайных обществах. Следовательно, получается, что состоявшие в них ничего вроде бы и не нарушали. И нужно сказать, что где-то к весне 1826 г., видимо, уже несколько закопавшись в довольно многочисленных членах Союза Благоденствия, о которых было известно что

  * они там были,
  * в этом и состояла их деятельность в обществе,
  * а где они теперь – кто же знает,



– следствие перестало пытаться арестовать всех упомянутых и бралось только за тех, с кем были связаны какие-нибудь интересные истории, например, про планы цареубийства. Тут давность не действовала никоим образом (и мы о них еще поговорим), а вот большинство просто-членов ранних обществ, на которых Следствие обратило внимание, оказались даже не в разрядной сетке, то есть, в основном, под тайным надзором, что тоже неприятно и для карьеры исключительно неполезно, но – не на каторге и не в Сибири.

В итоге получается, что за **основание** общества отвечает мало кто и довольно своеобразно. Пестель «учреждал и с неограниченною властию управлял Южным тайным обществом», Оболенский «по разрушении Союза Благоденствия установил вместе с другими тайное Северное общество», из этих «других» обвинение «посчитало» (довольно наобум, по правде говоря) Матвея Муравьева-Апостола и Александра Поджио… А вот князь Трубецкой, который в тайном общества находится со дня основания в самом буквальном смысле (от него мы и знаем этот день – 9 февраля 1816 года, хорошая память на даты оказалась у князя), с точки зрения приговора только «управлял Северным тайным обществом, имевшим целию бунт», Рылеев «усилил деятельность Северного общества, управлял оным»… То есть, получается, в основание этих обществ никто и не обвиняется? Не совсем. Скорее, похоже, так: обвиняются только те, кого проигнорировать вовсе мешают другие сюжеты. Вот, например, Никита Муравьев: «участвовал вместе с другими в учреждении и управлении общества» (кстати, не сказано, какого именно! – к Северному он тоже вполне имел отношение). А есть и вовсе любопытные примеры.

Как было сказано выше – _почти_ все управляющие, основывающие и восстанавливающие – это первый разряд и «вне разрядов». Но для тех, кто совершенно точно что-то учреждал, но в целом по сумме деяний, даже с учетом пункта про цареубийство, не набирает что-то серьезное, есть совершенно отдельный разряд. Куда входят ДВА человека, которые, наверное, первый раз в жизни увиделись на оглашении приговора: Александр Николаевич Муравьев, вот да, основатель всего чего только можно в Петербурге и Москве, начиная с 1816 года, – и поляк Юлиан Люблинский, который, уже будучи в ссылке за политическую деятельность, придумал вместе с братьями Борисовыми Общество Соединенных Славян. (А второй и последний, наверное, могли увидеться на следующий день, при исполнении приговора, но там каждый из них скорее общался с теми, кого знал и до того.)

И номер у этого разряда – **шестой**. То есть, основать тайное общество – это, заметим, несколько меньшая вина, чем дать 100 рублей на покупку солдатам водки («горячее вино» – это именно она, а не глинтвейн какой-нибудь) или затормозить свою роту на мосту (все эти господа – ровно перед ними, в пятом разряде). И, похоже, – сильно меньшая, чем управлять этим обществом в дальнейшем. Кстати, среди тех, кто «управлял» таких странностей, пожалуй, нет – в эту категорию действительно попадают люди, имевшие отношение к руководству обществом (на Юге – руководившие управами: Барятинский, Юшневский, Давыдов, Волконский, Сергей Муравьев-Апостол, Бестужев-Рюмин; Спиридов у Славян, помимо уже названных, Пущин на Севере).

Еще одно довольно-таки _руководящее_ занятие – что-то сочинять (конституции, манифест, прокламации, стихи и песни…). Интересно, что для двух северян, известных именно бумажной или, по крайней мере, скажем так, «теоретической» активностью, Батенькова и Штейнгеля, тоже выделен отдельный разряд-на-двоих, третий (причем их активность «планами и советами» числится здесь «по мятежу», а не по тайному обществу). То есть, продолжая сопоставления: составлять планы или Манифест вполне реального восстания – это несколько меньшая вина, чем вывести туда целый полк, но большая, чем сходить на площадь вместе с этим полком.

Специфически «южный» пункт – участие или согласие в «умысле на отторжение областей». Это о переговорах с поляками.

А еще ряд формулировок наводит все-таки на мысль, что иногда «бунт» – это тайное общество, а иногда – именно что бунт, он же мятеж. Например, когда Федор Вадковский «участвовал в умысле произвести бунт и в распространении тайного общества принятием в оное товарищей», или «славяне» Яков Андреевич и Алексей Тютчев – каждый «участвовал в умысле бунта возбуждением и подговором нижних чинов». А в других случаях – все-таки скорее тайное общество. И происходит ли это по заранее задуманному плану, или господа законодатели сами путаются – непонятно.

_Общество и ничего кроме общества_

Что же до большинства членов общества, то здесь выбор, как нынче говорят, «активностей» невелик. Некоторое количество людей кого-то или что-то _принимает_ – членов общества или поручения, в том числе в варианте «участвовал в умысле бунта принятием одного товарища».

Но самый массовый вариант, представители которого встретятся нам почти на всем протяжении списка – от 2 до 8 разряда, формулируется так: «принадлежал к тайному обществу с знанием цели». Или «сокровенной цели». То есть – знал об идее поменять государственный строй. Не менял его, не делал к этому конкретные приготовления. Просто знал. Чтобы уехать в Сибирь, этого вполне хватает. В большинстве случаев – в сочетании с другими пунктами. Но иногда и без них.

Вот перед нами восьмой разряд, в приговоре которому впервые нет никакого, даже недолгого срока каторги, а сразу следует ссылка на поселение. (В реальности это наказание оказывалось нередко хуже каторжного, потому что места для первоначального поселения выбирали **очень** глухие, куда более глухие, чем многие из тех, что доставались позже, после каторги; да и оказывались там осужденные одни, без какого-то общества товарищей и поддержки).

Более чем у половины его обитателей (10 из 16) в приговоре – один пункт, т.е. обвинение «по второму пункту». Ни мятежа, ни цареубийства – даже на уровне «знания», – только тайное общество. Вот некоторые из них:

  * **Поручик Николай Бобрищев-Пушкин** : «участвовал в умысле бунта принятием на сохранение бумаг Пестеля».  
 _(Сослан в Среднеколымск, затем в Туруханск, где сошел с ума; жил еще довольно долго, но в здравый рассудок так и не пришел; считал себя в частности «депутатом всероссийской республики».)_  
  

  * **Подпоручик Заикин:** «участвовал в умысле бунта принятием поручений от общества и привлечением одного члена».  
 _(Товарищ Бобрищева-Пушкина, тоже участник истории по упрятыванию бумаг; сослан в Гижигинск, пока добирался туда, перевели в Витим, где и умер от чахотки в 1833 г.)  
_
  * **Прапорщик Алексей Веденяпин:** «Соглашался на умысел бунта. Зайдя к Горбачевскому случайно и найдя там членов общества на совещании, вступил в оное по угрозам, быв тогда 21 года; более же на совещаниях не участвовал».  
 _(Осужден в итоге по 11 разряду, т.е разжалован в солдаты; служил в Верхнеуральске и на Кавказе, вышел в отставку унтер-офицером, умер в 1847 г.)_  
  

  * **Подпоручик Мозгалевский:** «Принадлежал к тайному обществу с знанием цели, но без действия, до того, что… на совещаниях спал».  
 _(Сослан в Нарым, где женился на местной казачке и стал главой обширной и постоянно бедствующей семьи, позже переведен в Минусинск, умер в 1844 г.)  
  
_
  * **Поручик Шахирев:** «Принадлежал к тайному обществу со знанием цели, но без действия. Был на совещании только один раз».  
 _(Сослан в Сургут, умер в 1828 г. скоропостижно, отправившись с кем-то из местных на промысел птицы; весьма вероятно - убит.)  
_
  * **Полковник Василий Враницкий:** «Принадлежа к тайному обществу, знал цель его, т.е. изменение государственного порядка, но не соглашался на жестокие средства и сильно оным противился. Сам никогда не действовал».  
 _(Природный чех из Праги, сын пивовара, присоединившийся к русской армии во время наполеоновских войн; в отличие от всех вышеперечисленных молодых людей, которым от 22 до 25 лет, ему уже 43; сослан в Пелым, в ряде документов упоминается о «душевной болезни», в данном случае это, по-видимому, была депрессия; умер в Ялуторовске в 1832 году.)_



Были в этой категории и люди, жизнь которых сложилась несколько удачнее – по крайней мере, продолжалась дольше, в том числе, один из последних остававшихся в живых декабристов – Назимов; но были и такие истории, как мы видим выше, – и это мы еще не перешли к самому серьезному пункту обвинений, к цареубийству!

…кстати. самое время наконец это сделать.


	5. Цареубийство

_Как они могли_

А теперь от самого легкого и самого массового пунктов обвинения перейдем наконец к самому тяжелому и опасному – к цареубийству. Впрочем, цифры здесь тоже довольно внушительные: если за тайное общество влетают более 100 человек, с бунтом, на практике или хотя бы в теории, срастается у 59, то за цареубийство так или иначе обвиняется 78 человек. Только представим – монархии угрожает 78 цареубийц! Похоже, и правда пора беспокоиться и принимать меры? Но в действительности ситуация сложнее, и мы это скоро увидим.

А для начала немного поговорим о сущности этого пункта. Казалось бы, что тут может быть неясного: цареубийство – это убийство царя, или, как вариант, – кого-то из его ближайших родственников. Возьмем несколько примеров из соседних эпох. Допустим, кто-то говорит нам о каком-то (одном из многих) процессов над народовольцами, сообщая, что их осудили в том числе «за цареубийство». О чем может идти речь? Как о произошедшем в марте 1881 года убийстве Александра II, так и о каком-то из покушений, когда все было готово и даже приведено в действие, но по каким-то обстоятельствам цели не достигло (например, взрыв в Зимнем дворце), и даже о каком-то из планов, который был раскрыт еще во время подготовки. В любом случае речь будет идти о конкретных людях и местах, конкретных подкопах и динамите...

А теперь перейдем к событиям из области альтернативной истории: предположим, что Павлу I или Петру III кто-то успел так убедительно рассказать про готовящийся заговор, что те, кто в реальности в своем намерении преуспел, в этой версии будут арестованы и их ждет суд. За цареубийство. Речь опять же будет идти о подготовке вполне реальных действий с назначением конкретного места и времени, которые, как мы знаем, в случае осуществления увенчаются успехом.

Ну а теперь возвращаемся к нашим (Барановым) декабристам. Что мы видим для сравнения? Разговоры, проекты «как это можно сделать», ни разу не перешедшие к расстановке, скажем, конкретных участников на местности. Два довольно спонтанно возникших восстания. В одном из которых царь был настолько далеко, что на той стадии, до которой успели дойти действия, вопрос, что и как именно с ним делать, даже не стоял. В Петербурге же единственное конкретное действие в этом направлении состояло в предложении лично Рылеева лично Каховскому вечером 13 декабря убить назавтра царя. Из пистолета, который у того был с собой, но в этом для данной эпохи не было ничего не только специально цареубийственного, но даже вообще удивительного: пистолет в этот день есть, например, у натурально _шедшего мимо_ и попытавшегося присоединиться к движухе Осипа Горского (гражданского чиновника, находившегося под судом за продажу каких-то невероятных количеств казенного спирта); а у Николая Оржицкого, который не участвовал ни в обществе, ни в восстании, но пару раз неудачно зашел в гости к Рылееву, при себе вообще два пистолета и кинжал. Ровно потому, что он имеет привычку носить с собой значительную сумму денег. Полиция уже существует, но все-таки во многом безопасность российских жителей – еще забота самих жителей («Кистень – оружие крестьянина для поездки на ярмарку», – гласит, говорят, подпись под экспонатом в одном провинциальном музее). Так что даже раздобывать пистолет и пули не требуется – только не забыть взять с собой, выходя из дома.

Таким образом, количество цареубийственных _действий_ в нашей истории исчезающе мало – в отличие от разговоров на ту же тему. И в отличие от того, сколько человек получают в обвинении пункт «за цареубийство». Таким образом, речь в нашей истории пойдет прежде всего О РАЗГОВОРАХ. И вполне реальных каторжных приговорах за них (приговоры без каторги начинаются как раз в том разряде, где обвинений «по цареубийству» впервые нет). Причем не только активным участникам, но и слушателям. Что же до того, как именно наши герои дошли до жизни такой, что по крайней мере на словах идея «убить царя» не вызывала у многих из них священного трепета (а вызывала обсуждение возможных вариантов) – то этот вопрос им тоже пытались задавать на следствии. На него, пожалуй, лучше всего отвечает история, известная нам от Сергея Волконского:

> «Однажды, на очной ставке Волконского с Пестелем, Павел Васильевич Голенищев-Кутузов, в молодости своей бывший в числе убийц Павла, сказал им: «Удивляюсь, господа, как вы могли решиться на такое ужасное дело как цареубийство?» Пестель ответил: «Удивляюсь удивлению именно вашего превосходительства, вы должны знать лучше нас, что это был бы не первый случай». Кутузов не только побледнел, но и позеленел, а Пестель, обращаясь к прочим членам комиссии, сказал с улыбкою: «Случалось, что у нас в России за это жаловали андреевские ленты!»

Но и помимо убийства Павла I, вся российская история еще недавнего тогда 18 века давала неоднократные примеры насильственного возведения на трон удобного кандидата и свержения неудобного, как сопровождавшегося человеческими жертвами, так и без них. Мало того, сугубо хронологическая последовательность событий подсказывает нам, как могла подсказать и им, что за реально совершившимися цареубийствами, Петра III и Павла I последовали не неисчислимые бедствия для страны, а продолжительные и в целом довольно благополучные царствования Екатерины II и Александра I.

Так что для объяснения, пожалуй, нет нужды припоминать даже возможное влияние античной литературы или французской революции. Последняя скорее могла заронить мысль о том, что вместо идеи «не нравится мне этот монарх – давайте следующего» может существовать вариант «не нравится мне эта монархия – давайте ее подредактируем/отменим».

А переходя собственно к формулировкам приговоров, мы опять обнаружим, что и в них заложили немало интересного.

_Цареубийство_ – _это не только цареубийство_

Этот тезис, достойный театра абсурда, вполне можно доказать, перейдя к общим определениям данного «рода преступлений». Он включает три вида: **«знание», «согласие» и «вызов к совершению».**

«Согласие» здесь, заметим, не означает «согласие лично участвовать», а лишь согласие на то, чтобы тайное общество, в котором ты состоишь, могло в принципе осуществить цареубийство. Как-то, когда-то. А знание – и того меньше, здесь наши законодатели выделяют два вида:

  * _«знание умысла... достоверное, но равнодушное, то есть без согласия и без противоречия»;_
  * _«знание умысла... но без согласия даже с противуречием»._



Ранее мы видели, что ежели кто-то поговорил на темы мятежа, но к осуществлению своих замыслов так и не приступил, это обстоятельство может и не попасть в список его обвинений. Так вот, с цареубийством это не работает, достаточно одного знания о том, что другие о нем говорили, даже если ты сам категорически против.

Следующий по тяжести раздел, «согласие», развивает эту тему. Здесь есть, помимо основного вида («участие в вышеозначенных умыслах согласием, но без собственного вызова и приглашения к тому других»), есть, например, такие варианты:

  * _«участие… согласием или даже и вызовом, сперва изъявленным, но потом изменившимся, и с отступлением от оного»_
  * _«участие в умысле согласием, сперва изъявленным, но потом не токмо изменившимся с отступлением, но и с противоречием всем прежним жестоким мерам»._



То есть, можно согласиться и передумать, можно начать спорить и противоречить – разницы нет, ты все равно уже виноват «по цареубийству». 

Есть даже такой вариант:

_«Злодерзостные слова, относящиеся к цареубийству, произнесенные не на совещаниях тайных обществ, но в частном разговоре и означающие не умысл обдуманный, но мгновенную мысль и порыв»._

Этот красочный пункт (который хочет кратко пересказать как «извините, ребята, меня понесло») на самом деле персональный – он применен только однажды, к Петру Муханову, который именно так поговорил об известиях, дошедших в Москву о 14 декабря.

С привычкой создавать такие пункты мы встретимся наконец в самом «тяжелом» разделе обвинения из возможных – об умысле. Уж здесь-то, кажется, нас если и ждут разговоры, то все же именно об убийстве царя и его ближних. И точно, вот два первых пункта:

  * _«умысл на цареубийство собственным вызовом или... назначением других к совершению оного, принятием таковых назначений, изысканием средств к совершению их. Сюда также принадлежит и действительное покушение на жизнь кого-либо из членов императорской фамилии»._
  * _«умысл на истребление императорской фамилии или кого-либо из членов ее возбуждением к тому других или одобрением лица, к тому предназначенного»._



Но есть и третий пункт:

  * _«умысл на лишение свободы священной особы государя или кого-либо из членов ее с возбуждением к тому других или... назначением других к совершению оного»._



А к нему, кстати, есть парный пункт в разделе «согласия»:

  * _«Участие в умысле согласием на последний его [цареубийства – авт.] вид, то есть на удаление императорской фамилии или лишение свободы, но с противоречием на два первые»._



Пункт этот в немалой степени персональный, имени одного из моряков Северного общества, Константина Торсона – и тех, кто с ним об этом в свое время поговорил: была такая идея, что раз уж есть флот и есть в нем члены тайного общества, то можно совместить одно, другое и царскую фамилию – и увезти ее из России.

Так что если вы с товарищами поговорили о том, что хорошо бы царя с фамилией посадить на корабль и увести отсюда подальше, но убивать не в коем случае не надо, вы все равно виновны «по цареубийству». Даже если лично вы и не собирались лично сажать их туда или стоять у штурвала.

_Во многом знании много печали_

Вообще-то сюжеты «про цареубийство» чрезвычайно занимали следствие – потому что именно за них, а не, скажем, за желание освободить крестьян, реформировать армию или даже собрать Всеобщий собор можно было по тогдашнему законодательству заслужить смертную казнь. И поэтому о них можно написать целую отдельную статью, никак не меньше этой. Но мы поговорим тут о некоторых общих закономерностях.

Итак, поскольку основной массив историй «про цареубийство» представляют идеи и их обсуждения без всякой технической подготовки, то основные виды более или менее серьезных обвинений (то есть снова – для тех, кто «вне разрядов» и в первом разряде) составляют разные способы уточнить, кто именно в каждом конкретном случае покушается на царя.

Способы к этому представляют некоторое разнообразие:

– Можно **вызваться** самому.

– Можно **назначать** других.

– Можно **принимать** назначение.

– И можно **одобрять** сделанный выбор.

Самый невнятный вариант: «имел умысел на цареубийство», вот например, наш знакомый из Каменки Василий Давыдов: «имел умысел на цареубийство и истребление императорской фамилии, о чем совещания происходили в его доме». Не вызывался, не назначал других и даже не «одобрял» конкретных кандидатов в цареубийцы. Но серьезнее, чем просто «знал» и даже «соглашался». А что он все-таки делал? «Умышлял». И домик предоставил.

(Ну и прибавил этому описанные выше умыслы по лишению свободы и «пункт имени Муханова» про базар, за которым никто не приглядел.)

Каждый из этих вариантов собрал по крайней мере нескольких человек, и к ним довольно сиротливо в единственном числе примыкает Вильгельм Кюхельбекер, **единственный** обладатель варианта «действительное покушение на жизнь кого-либо из членов императорской фамилии» (как мы помним, выстрелить он хотел, но не сумел). Мало того, в кандидатах на роль главных злодеев (то есть, среди осужденных на казнь «вне разрядов») он так и не оказался, а среди таковых именно у человека, замеченного в мятеже в «личных действиях», пусть и не против императорской фамилии – у Каховского, пункт про цареубийство, пожалуй, выглядит наиболее невнятно:

> «Умышлял на цареубийство и истребление всей императорской фамилии и, быв предназначен посягнуть на жизнь ныне царствующего императора, не отрекся от сего избрания и даже изъявил на то согласие, хотя уверяет, что впоследствии колебался».

То есть получается, что инициатива принадлежит не Каховскому, он только сторона реагирующая: его назначают, а он соглашается, но колеблется…. Это если в ситуации реального восстания. А вот активной стороной он становится в никак не связанной с конкретикой ситуации – «умышлял». То есть – отметим: самая важная вина состоит опять-таки не в реальных действиях, а в **умыслах** . И кстати, речь идет, именно о мере **вины** , а не, скажем, реальной опасности. Иначе какой смысл, например, в следующих обвинениях:

> _«Участвовал в умысле на цареубийство изъявлением согласия в двух особенных случаях в 1817 и 1820 году; но впоследствии совершенно изменил в сем отношении свой образ мыслей, не только не соглашался, но сильно противодействовал всем умыслам сего рода…»  
> _ ( **Никита Муравьев** , 1 разряд = вечная каторга)

> _«Умышлял на цареубийство собственным вызовом в 1817 году…  
> _ _Примечание: В 1822 году, сколь скоро узнал о запрещении тайных обществ, прекратил с обществом все сношения, сжег бумаги и совершенно от оного отказался»  
> _ ( **Якушкин** , то же)

> _«По принятии в 1822 или 1823 году… в тайное общество соглашался произвести цареубийство, но вскоре потом начал от общества у_ клоняться _и оставался в совершенном бездействии, так что имя его было почти забыто»  
> _ ( **Фаленберг** , 4 разряд, признавался в надежде, что за откровенность отпустят домой к любимой жене; в итоге отбыл в Сибирь, а жена – не поехала и воспользовалась правом на развод).

> _«Участвовал в умысле цареубийства согласием, однажды и мгновенно в 1817 году изъявленным, а потом не только изменившимся с отступлением от оного, но и с противодействием, вскоре потом оказанным.  
> _ _Примечание. В 1819 году… прекратил все сношения с тайным обществом…»  
> _ ( **Александр Николаевич Муравьев** , тот самый «основатель» из 6 разряда).

В каждом из этих случаев особенно наглядно, даже без заглядывания в следственное дело, видно: само следствие признает, что данный персонаж давно передумал, а не то чтобы, скажем, из общества вышел, но цареубийственный кинжал время от времени точит… Нет, даже не пытается и, возможно, вообще его (кинжал) выкинул. Так что для монархии в 1826 года _опасности_ не представляет решительно никакой. Но _виновен_ , поскольку по законам, принятым в XVII веке или в петровское время и успешно продолжающим действовать в 1820-х годах (представьте, что в наше время действуют законы примерно 200-летней давности… то есть, николаевского времени!), каре подлежит не только любой умысел против царствующих особ, но даже любые непочтительные слова в их адрес. А также – любой, кто их слышал. 

Так что за «умышляющими» и «назначающими» совершенно логично следуют несколько десятков человек с приговорами «участвовал в умысле на цареубийство согласием» и «знал об умысле на цареубийство». Из таких «знающих» целиком состоит 7 разряд, последний из «цареубийственных», и обеспечивает хотя бы недолгий заезд на каторгу (а потом – поселение в Сибири) 15 персонам, среди которых, например, фон дер Бригген, который «знал об умысле на цареубийство не только без согласия, но и с противоречием». Как мы видели, даже замыслы восстания, если они были высказаны, но не реализованы, _могут_ не попасть в приговор, и иногда опаснее знать о них, чем быть их автором. У замыслов цареубийства такой же степени реальности нет ни срока давности, ни оправдания бездействием – и вообще, похоже, нет никакого спасения. Хотя…намек на таковое дают нам приговоры, например, Нарышкина и Корниловича (один к моменту ареста – «северянин» на Юге, другой, наоборот – «южанин» на Севере): «знал об умысле на цареубийство, но без согласия и с противоречием, **_токмо без донесения_ **». (Выделено нами – авт.)

Ах да, так вот же что, вот оно, спасение… и, пожалуй, важное уточнение к этим бесконечным «знающим»: в действительности пункт об их вине должен, пожалуй, читаться по смыслу так: « _знал и не донес_ ». Именно об этом говорят те самые законы, которым на тот момент 100 и более лет, и которые успешно применяла большую часть XVIII века Тайная Канцелярия: если кто-то хотя бы сказал что-то нелюбезное о царствующих особах, виновен и он сам, и тот, кто не донес об этом немедленно (что в соответствующие времена порождало иногда настоящие бега наперегонки – кто успеет донести первым, а значит, меньше пострадает?) В начале _просвещенного_ XIX века Тайная Канцелярия уже считалась дикостью и была отменена… а вот законы отменены не были. И предлагать дворянину официально донести вроде бы неприлично… но если он донесет, то выйдет сухим из воды, как вышли без всякого наказания все авторы доносов на декабристов.

_Цареубийство вне общества?_

В предыдущих разделах мы рано или поздно доходили до сюжета, когда кто-то обвиняется ровно по одному пункту: только «по мятежу» или «по бунту». Как ни странно, третьего варианта таких «одиночных» приговоров, только «по цареубийству», в списке нет. Это тем более странно, что по тяжести вины одного такого пункта безусловно бы хватило, если уж хватало только «мятежа воинского»!

Такое впечатление, что причина этому в каком-то смысле чисто техническая: если существует такой «независимый цареубийца», следствие должно как-то узнать о нем, причем в рамках данного, а не какого-то отдельного расследования. Притом, что царя он не убил и даже не предпринял попытки, а только умышлял (или _умышляли_ несколько человек). Участников реального _мятежа_ вычислить легко, члены тайного общества знают друг друга… А как стать видимым «независимому цареубийце»? Стало быть, ему все-таки остается «засветиться» либо как члену общества, либо как участнику мятежа. И такие случаи на самом деле есть.

Самый известный из них – это Александр Якубович. Вначале он представлял собой классический случай независимого цареубийцы в вакууме: приехал в Петербург лечиться и на правах героя Кавказа и больного-на-голову (он в нее реально был серьезно ранен и врачи опасались за его жизнь) громко разглагольствовал, что царь Александр его обидел (переведя за дуэль на Кавказ) и теперь он его намерен убить. В том, что лучше всего у Якубовича получается именно громко говорить и производить впечатление, Северное общество убедилось позже, а тогда, летом 1825 года, пришло в некоторый ужас (сейчас случится цареубийство и хаос, а у них еще ничего не готово!), так что уже уехавшему на Юг Трубецкому посылали панические письма с вопросами на тему «делать-то что?!» В итоге не повезло всем: царь еще раз обидел Якубовича – умер без его вмешательства; «северяне» понадеялись на помощь Якубовича 14-го и пролетели: Якубович сослался на больную голову и весь день загадочно бродил между императором и восставшими – но в результате все равно уехал в Сибирь, где и умер, до амнистии не дожив. В приговоре у него в наличии все три пункта, и в том, который про общество, говорится: «был на совещаниях общества и знал его тайны относительно бунта, хотя и не был принят в оное». Так что «цареубийство вне общества» налицо.

Но есть и еще одна история, ничуть не менее красочная, хотя и не такая громкая. Чтобы разобраться в ней, нам опять понадобятся моряки из Гвардейского экипажа, на которых тоже летом 1825 года вышел молодой, умный и способный, ТОЖЕ убедительно говоривший – и, как выяснилось, обладавший ОЧЕНЬ богатой фантазией Завалишин. Он, как мы видели, рассказывал им про международное тайное общество Орден Восстановления. Слушали его два брата Беляева, а также их товарищи Дивов и Арбузов. Последний еще не знал ни про какое Северное общество… А вот Завалишин примерно тогда же вел разговоры в том числе и с Рылеевым, оба они пытались прощупать друг друга, и каждый – что-то понять про то общество, о котором говорит другой… При этом кое-что из услышанного Завалишин, похоже, успешно приносил морякам, не уточняя, откуда узнал. Например, рассказывал им, что есть такой человек, который собирается убить царя на празднике в Петергофе (а это был все тот же Якубович).

Однако историями о чужих замыслах Завалишин не ограничивался, он и сам рассуждал о том, что хорошо бы убить императора, а может, и не его одного. Что он при этом думал в действительности – понять чрезвычайно трудно, но моряки – кто соглашался, кто сомневался, но все участники – слушали и, как мы понимаем, _не донесли_. В итоге братья Беляевы получили в своем четвертом разряде пункт «знал об умысле на цареубийство», а Завалишин, Арбузов и Дивов оказались аж в первом разряде с обвинением «умышлял на цареубийство и истребление императорской фамилии», при этом как члены общества (Северного!) отмечены Арбузов и Завалишин – без связи с этой историей, а Завалишин еще и никак не участвовал в восстании, его и в Петербурге в это время не было. Так что налицо – совершенно отдельное от общества цареубийство, мало того, еще и с разговорами о судьбе императорской фамилии… Надо сказать, что, хотя следствие упоминания об этой «фамилии» ловило особенно усердно, никаких конкретных замыслов, кроме тех, что касались лично царя и иногда – цесаревича Константина (с ним на Юге хотели предложить разобраться полякам) так и не нашлось. А у наших моряков и того было хуже с конкретикой.

Самый чувствительный из них, Дивов, который и начал первым рассказывать эту историю следствию, когда его привели в соответствующее состояние духа «родительские увещевания генерал-адъютантов Бенкендорфа и Чернышева», как он сам пишет, никакой особенной конкретики не вспомнил: говорили о вывозе на корабле или заключении, но Завалишин настаивал – истребить, а он, Дивов, с ним соглашался. Позже во время следствия же Дивов пытался забрать обратно слова насчет императорской фамилии, мол, не говорил об этом Завалишин – но следствие в таких случаях на попятный не шло, а что именно говорил Завалишин, понять очень трудно. Сам он в совершенстве применял прием «валить с больной головы на здоровую», рассказывая, что все наиболее ужасные мысли принадлежали морякам, а не ему, что он их слушал, чтобы потом раскрыть, а, нет, он вовлекал их в несуществующее общество, чтобы спасти от реального… И так далее до бесконечности. Ясно одно: Завалишин ГОВОРИЛ, моряки ГОВОРИЛИ, но никаких конкретных планов из этого не зародилось. Впрочем, были у них разговоры уже и без Завалишина: под арестом. За недостатком места их вначале посадили вместе – Беляевых и Дивова, и разговоры пошли вполне соответствующие ситуации: еще во дворце обсуждали, что начинать надо было _отсюда_ , Дивов утверждал, что и сейчас готов был бы убить императора, «выдумывая разные злодейские планы». О степени их реальности свидетельствует единственный который он приводит: вот если бы царь приехал на какой-нибудь корабль встретиться с адмиралом, то можно отравить всю еду, а офицеров и матросов предупредить, чтобы не ели… (Заметим, они уже сидят под арестом и вполне серьезно думают, что их могут расстрелять. Следовательно, как они могут оказаться на свободе на корабле? Похоже, речь шла о том, как можно _было бы_ в прошлом.)

К моменту исполнения приговора раскаивался он уже совсем в другом – и бросился к товарищам навстречу со словами: «Братья Беляевы, простите ли вы мне, ведь это я погубил вас всех!» 

«Не будем вспоминать того, что было, – ответили они, – и останемся друзьями, какими мы были». 

(Но друзьями они могли теперь остаться только в памяти друг друга, Дивова вместо каторги по неведомой причине отправили отдельно от всех в Бобруйскую крепость, а потом на Кавказ, где он и умер).

Итого, на троих «умышляющих» и двух «знающих» – две порции разговоров, из которых первые – еще между людьми, ни в каком тайном обществе не состоящими, а вторые – уже под арестом, безо всякой, даже теоретически реальной возможности осуществления. 

Три приговора первого разряда – вровень… кстати, да, с кем?


	6. О равноценности

Это вообще очень интересный момент: кто признается равноценно виноватым. Иногда получаются очень интересные сопоставления.

**Вне разрядов.** По два участника реальных восстаний (или подготовки оных, причем в случае с Севером вопрос «почему Рылеев и Каховский да, а Оболенский и Трубецкой нет» едва ли имеет простой и внятный ответ). И – номером первым – человек. арестованный за день до 14-го, о котором он все равно за тысячу с лишним верст от Сенатской не знал. И не воспользовался возможностью поднять полк. Но основал Южное общество, да. Итог один – виселица.

**Первый разряд.** Тут есть активные деятели 14 декабря и окрестностей, хотя и не все (Трубецкой, Оболенский, Пущин; те же моряки; Сутгоф и Панов, которые вывели Лейб-гренадерский полк, Щепин-Ростовский, самый буйный из выводивших Московский полк…), есть Матвей Муравьев-Апостол, «взятый в поле» с Черниговским полком. 

А есть Никита Муравьев и Якушкин, которых в Петербурге не было. 

Есть «Славяне», которые восстать думали и не восстали, но едва ли не важнее того – однажды осенью согласились, что готовы в принципе совершить цареубийство, и против их фамилий в некотором списке поставили крестики. 

Список не сохранился, а битва за крестики-нолики (кто ставил сам, кто за другого, за кого поставили не спросив…) заняла немало времени и потрепала нервов, поскольку в зависимости от того, сам ты или не сам писал на листочке, каторга могла оказаться вечной или несколько короче. 

Есть довольно активные люди из всех трех управ Южного общества, но никаких попыток восстать у них «в активе» нет, а есть и вовсе Федор Вадковский, высланный из Петербурга в армейский полк под Курск, со слов которого и набрал себе материал один из доносчиков, Шервуд. 

Получил в итоге довесок к фамилии – Верный. А Вадковский – каторгу. И все это, получается, равная вина.

А вот **второй разряд**. Есть в нем два брата Бестужевы, Николай и Михаил, каждый привел на Сенатскую по полку. А равно с ними – еще несколько «Славян», несколько человек из Тульчинской управы, главная вина которых – согласие на установление республики, данное на заседании 1820(!) года; там же – Лунин, уже много лет служащий в Польше. Там же – кавалергард Анненков, который на Сенатской вообще был в строю с правительственной стороны (но да, слышал про цареубийство!). Все это – равная вина с тем, чтобы вывести целый полк.

После **третьего, разряда-на-двоих для теоретиков** – тоже довольно многочисленный **четвертый**.

В нем снова есть вышедшие на Сенатскую площадь: те же братья Беляевы и Одоевский. А есть давно никак активно в обществе не действовавшие и жившие в Москве Фонвизин и Муханов (которого, как мы помним, произошедшие события взволновали сильно – но он в них не участвовал), и еще несколько тульчинцев и «славян».

А ниже их, **в пятом** – то есть несколько менее виновны – пять северян, все связанные с 14 декабря.

И при этом если «Южане», замешанные в «знании», идеях и обсуждениях, встречаются никак не ниже VIII разряда (поселение в Сибири) и практически единолично населяют седьмой (каторга, потом поселение), то участники восстания в Петербурге и различной движухи вокруг него населяют все разряды, в том числе три низших, Сибири не предполагавших – единолично. При этом суммарно Южного общества, включая Общество Соединенных славян оказывается несколько больше. 

Так что типичный декабрист, это, как ни странно, не тот, кто стоял на Сенатской площади, а… кто? 

А вот, например, примерная середина списка по разрядам, 60-й по порядку человек, поручик Пензенского полка Павел Мозган:

  * «знал об умысле цареубийства»
  * «участвовал в умысле [бунта] принятием одного члена»
  * «возбуждал нижних чинов не противиться мятежу, когда он откроется».



У «Славянина» Мозгана – не самый типичный для Юга момент взаимодействия с нижними чинами, и все-таки ситуация как раз и выглядит той самой средней по больнице.

Человек, который был в тайном обществе и даже сам туда кого-то привел. Который слышал разговоры о будущем перевороте – и сам о нем говорил в формате «когда будет, то», а не в порядке конкретных умыслов и дат.

И – который получил по итогам всех этих «знаний» и «согласий» Сибирь, то есть каторгу и поселение. И с большой вероятностью – не дожил по итогам до амнистии 1856 года. Происходивший «из дворян греческой нации», Мозган был из Енисейской губернии переведен на Кавказ, где и погиб в 1843 году. Это тоже не единичная история, но многие другие так и не пересекли Урал в обратном направлении. Заплатив таким способом за то, что знали, обсуждали, соглашались, готовились… Но так и не выступили, потому что так сложились обстоятельства, потому что они не решились, потому что не успели узнать достаточно, чтобы решиться… Но это оказалось зачастую более серьезной виной, чем выйти самому и вывести кого-то другого. По крайней мере – с точки зрения приговора, вынесенного им Верховным уголовным судом 12 июля 1826 года.

* * *

Так что приговор – повторимся – это непросто, не похоже на привычную нам логику, а потому интересно, и иногда даже в определенном смысле – весело. По крайней мере, сознание в процессе ознакомления с ним однозначно расширяет. Только вот плохо кончается для упомянутых в нем.


End file.
